1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Typical conventional semiconductor devices are described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-172,489, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H07-245,362 (1995), Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H06-224,334 (1994) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-6,967. In semiconductor devices described in these documents, a plurality of semiconductor elements are installed on a substrate. Further, these semiconductor elements are equipped with heat sinks adhered thereon, for the purpose of promoting an emission of heat generated in each of the semiconductor elements. Such heat sink totally covers all the semiconductor elements on the substrate.
In addition to the above-listed documents, conventional technologies related to the present invention include technologies described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-327,558 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-147,852.
However, when a heat generated from each of the semiconductor elements is different in the above-described semiconductor device, it is considered that a heat is transferred from a component that generates relatively larger heat to a component that generates relatively smaller heat through the heat sink. In such case, a thermorunaway may possibly be occurred in the component that generates relatively smaller heat.